


Stuck on a Mission

by kickcows



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, magic kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-03 02:36:04
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21172022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kickcows/pseuds/kickcows
Summary: It’s Prompto’s birthday, and he’s stuck outside of the city with the Glaives for a training exercise. He thinks it’s going to be a miserable birthday, until Nyx finds out what day it is and proves to Prompto it’s going to be anything but that.





	Stuck on a Mission

**Author's Note:**

> What better way to celebrate Prompto’s birthday than with some smut? ^_^ Please enjoy! 
> 
> Prompt: "Please, just look at me." 
> 
> _Dedicated to my friendos that helped me pick this pairing for today's special occasion. ^_^ _

* * *

Prompto holds his phone in his hand, the light from the fire casting enough light for him to read what’s on the screen - or rather, what’s _not_ on the screen, as stars dot the sky above his head. He doesn’t know why he’s looking at it - no one is going to be sending him a text. His friends know he’s on an excursion with the Kingsglaive as part of his training to become a Crownsguard member. But given what day it is, he thought they’d send _something_ to him, but nothing has come through yet. 

A hand tapped his shoulder. “What have you got there?” Nyx Ulric, the Glaive he’s been training with off and on stands next to him. “Waiting for a hot honey to sext you back?” 

“Hardly.” He puts his phone down, and stretches his back as Nyx takes a seat next to him. It’s their second day out of the city, and while it had been exciting to be asked to join them, Prompto misses his bed and the comforts of home. And his friends. “I have got no ladies in my life.” 

“Got any men?” 

“Nope.” Prompto shakes his head, as he stares into the fire. “With what time? If I’m not at the Citadel training with you, Gladio or the Marshal, I’m at home asleep.” His schedule had been rigorous since he’d graduated high school. The free time that he did have never quite seemed to sync up with his three friends. There’s the occasional weekend, but that’s it. Training to be part of the Crownsguard has been his day to day life since graduation. It was the easiest way he could stay beside his best friend, which he would do whatever he had to in order to make that happen. 

Nyx stretches out his legs, his eyes going to the boots that Prompto hopes to wear one day which are a prominent feature of the Glaives uniform. “You seem to be a little down. Did something happen before we left?” 

“No, not that I can recall.” He thought he’d been doing a better job at keeping up a cheerful demeanor, but with Nyx asking him this, maybe he hasn’t been. “And I’m okay. Don’t worry about me.” 

“Listen, I know you’re new to this world, but we take care of each other.” Nyx places his hand on top of Prompto’s thigh, which causes him to drop his head down to look at it. “I don’t have a lot of friends myself, but the ones I do - I keep close to me. And I can tell when something is bothering them, so have at it.” 

His shoulders drop as he exhales a sigh. “It’s my birthday. I thought Noct, and the others, would send me a text to wish me well. But I guess this whole excursion we’re on has scared them into not contacting me.” 

“Kid, that isn’t the case at all.” He looks up at the Glaive, who has a smirk on his lips. “Did they not tell you? No outside communication at all. Any text or phone call you receive is being stored while we’re out here. You’ll get them when we get closer to Insomnia.” 

He stares at him in disbelief. “What? But my phone - it’s showing it’s working??” He picks it up, and shows him. 

“Of course it’s working. But receiving any sort of data from an outside source, that won’t work. That’s why you don’t see any of us messing around with our phones.” 

Thinking about what he was saying, Prompto had noticed that none of the Glaives ever checked their phones. “Why didn’t someone tell me?” 

“I thought the Marshal had.” Nyx gestures to Prompto’s phone with his other hand, keeping his other hand on his thigh. “Have you even tried to go on the internet?” 

The question should have been easy to answer. Of _course_ he’s been on the internet since they were out here, but the more he thinks about it, he realizes that he hasn’t tried. “Oops.” He tries to use the browser on his phone, and sees that it won’t work. “Damn it.” 

“So, don’t worry - your friends didn’t forget about you.” The hand on his thigh gives it a little squeeze, causing a slight rush of heat to spread across his cheeks. “Now, about that other business.” 

“What other business?” The fingers pushing against his thigh brings a fresh wave of panic, and a spike of something else in his body that he’s not sure what it means. 

Setting his phone down, he looks at Nyx. “It’s your birthday?” 

“Oh, that.” He nods his head, then looks up at the sky right as a shooting star passes overhead. “That’s not a big deal.” 

“How old are you now?” 

“Nineteen.” 

Nyx whistles softly. “Nineteen, huh? I remember when I was nineteen. No one could touch me.” 

“Of course they couldn’t - you’re a Glaive.” Prompto laughs, as he looks at the man sitting next to him. “You’re what? Forty?” 

“Fuck off.” Nyx pushes his shoulder, which causes him to almost tip backwards. He starts to laugh as he expects to fall off the ledge they’re sitting on, but then realizes he’s stopped mid fall by something holding him up. “I’m thirty one, and live every day like it’s my last.” 

“Am I going to have to do that?” He stares up at him, Nyx’ bright blue eyes looking almost ethereal in the light of the fire. Nyx’ arm is the only thing keeping him from hitting the ground. “Once I’m in the Crownsguard, am I going to have to be on high alert?” 

Their eye contract breaks off, as Nyx turns his head back towards the fire after lifting Prompto back into an upright position. “Yes, and no.” 

“Please…” Prompto reaches out, and touches Nyx’ thigh, “just look at me?” Not seeing his face causes him to worry, which he knows is ridiculous and unnecessary. “I can take it.” 

Nyx turns back to look at him, this time keeping his eyes on him. “It’s not going to be easy for you. Once you’re in, you’re going to be taught how to use this.” Ice begins to spread over Nyx’ hand, as he shows him some ice magic. “It’s going to be difficult, but with the proper training, you’ll know when to use it. And summoning weapons will be nice too.” 

His mouth drops open. “You mean I won’t have to carry my guns around?” 

“Not unless you want to.” Nyx grins, holding his hand out. Prompto claps when he makes his kukris appear, then disappear. “Now - quit trying to avoid what I asked you earlier.” 

Blushing, he glances down and sees that his hand is now resting on top of Nyx’ on his thigh. “I’m used to spending my birthday alone. It’s really not a big deal, Nyx.” 

“You let me determine that, Argentum.” The way Nyx addressed him has his stomach dropping down a little. He watches him stand up, and then sees him offer him his hand. “Come with me.” 

It would be stupid to refuse, and so Prompto takes his offered hand, and is pulled up off the ground. They make their way across the camp, and then Prompto follows Nyx into his tent. They all have separate tents, Prompto’s closer to where the fire is. He looks around and sees Nyx’ bedroll, with a bunch of cushions underneath it to keep it elevated off the ground. There isn’t a whole lot of room in the tent, barely enough space for the two of them to remain standing shoulder to shoulder. 

Prompto takes the invitation to heart, and goes over to where Nyx’ makeshift bed is set up and sits down on it. “Are you offering what I think you’re offering as a gift for my birthday?” 

“What do you think I’m offering you?” Nyx joins him, Prompto’s legs now spreading apart as he sees the Glaive kneel between them. 

His elbows hit something soft - a pillow. “Sex.” 

“Are you game for it? Can’t think of a better present for a birthday than that at such short notice.” 

A nervous laugh leaves his throat, as he looks at the Glaive who he never thought he’d be with in a situation like this. “I can’t really find any reason to say no.” He knows that the Glaives have their own way of viewing the world - if he’s really supposed to start living his life like today could be his last, why pass up an opportunity such as this. 

“I can think of a lot of reasons for you to say no, Argentum.” Nyx’ hands touch his waist, sending a slight shiver down his spine as his hand is still cool to the touch from the magic shown to him earlier. 

“Then, no.” He shakes his head, as those fingers work their way up his torso. The bite of Nyx’ cold fingertips causes him to release a soft moan as his chest arches up off the bedroll. 

“It sounds to me like you’re saying yes.” 

He brings his hand to rest on the back of Nyx’ neck, and looks up into his eyes. “I want to have a good birthday. Make that happen for me, Nyx.” 

“I thought you’d never ask, Prompto.” 

Before he can even recognize that Nyx has called him by his first name, and not his last name, his mouth becomes occupied by an insistent kiss that he submits to without any restraint. The weight of Nyx’ body on top of his own is a welcomed one, both of his arms quick to wrap around the Glaive’s neck. His hands tug on the shirt that Nyx is wearing, and feels him do the same to his own shirt. The boots he longs to have as his own take a hot minute to get undone, and as Nyx struggles to pull them off of his feet, Prompto occupies himself by kissing Nyx’ exposed chest and back. 

Once they’re off, they return to taking off the rest of each other’s clothes, until they’re both naked. Nyx stares down at him, a smile on his face that causes a blush to spread across his face and to the tips of his ears. “What is it?” He asks, as he sees him grab a condom, and a small packet of lube from his bag stashed in the corner of the tent. 

“You look real cute when you blush.” Nyx touches his cock with the hand that has yet to warm back up. He gasps, then moans as the fist around him begins to grow a lot warmer. “Can you take the heat, Argentum?” 

Magic pours into his body, giving him a high like he’s never known as he stares down at his own cock. He can see the tip poking out from the fist that Nyx has made around it, and can feel that steady heat of fire magic tingling the most sensitive part of his body. “I can take it.” He moans again, as another short burst of heat pushes through his cock. “Oh, Gods - m-maybe I can’t…” 

“You can.” A kiss touches his lips, helping to distract him. “I believe in you.” 

He half-laughs, half-cries as the hand that’s around his cock gets taken away. Those warm fingers soon are touching his entrance, which makes him spread his legs more. “D-Don’t do it in there…” He whimpers, as the packet of lube is ripped open, and is dripped onto his entrance. 

“You sure?” Nyx rubs some lube over his entrance, then begins to push one finger into his body. “Sounds like you’re not so sure.” 

Bracing himself, he shakes his head. “I’m not.” 

“I told you, I believe in you.” Another finger is pushed into him, stretching him open slowly. He moans loud as those two fingers begin to warm up inside of him, that tingling sensation returning to his body. “Look at that….” 

Prompto looks down, and sees his cock is dripping with precum. “It feels….really good…” He moans a little more, as he feels his insides become impossibly full and warm at the same time. “I want to come…” 

“No one’s stopping you, birthday boy…” Nyx teases, as his other hand wraps around Prompto’s cock. “How about we try a double dose on that sweet body of yours?” 

A protest dies on his tongue as it happens, his mind going totally blank as the Glaive’s magic consumes his body. He’s vaguely aware that he’s moaning loud as something wet begins to splash onto his stomach and chest. It takes him a few minutes to realize that it’s his own cum that’s hitting his skin, as Nyx pumps his cock through his orgasm. His mind stays blissfully blank as the heat around his cock disappears. The fingers inside of him disappear next, leaving him whimpering softly in between the heavy breaths he keeps taking. 

“You ready for a little more?” The sound of another package being torn into has him looking down at Nyx, who is rolling a condom onto his cock. “Good thing we don’t have a lot to do tomorrow, huh?” 

“E-Easy for you to say.” 

“Don’t worry - we’ll get you a curative afterwards that will fix you right up.” Nyx puts the tip of his covered cock against Prompto’s entrance. “Time for the main event.” He raises his eyebrows up and down in a suggestive manner. 

Prompto laughs, which then turns into a moan as Nyx slips into his body. “Oh, Gods - I’m not going to survive tonight, am I?” 

“When I said you were going to have some fun tonight, I meant it.” Nyx hovered above him, as more of his cock slipped into him. “Birthdays are meant to be special, Prompto.” 

“I understand that now.” He groans as he lifts one leg up, then wraps it around Nyx’ waist. “Do your worst to me, Nyx.” 

That mind numbing pleasure returns to his body as Nyx snaps his hips forward. A hand returns to his cock, and soon that tingling sensation is back as heat begins to spread all over his erection. Prompto pushes his hips down hard as his inner walls clamp down tight around the thickness inside of him. It’s perfect, and the only thing he can do to share how perfect it was is to make the most lewd noises he’s ever made before. He screams into Nyx’ mouth, as a kiss mutes his noises, his fingers clawing down the Glaive’s back as he gets closer and closer to another orgasm. It hits him hard and fast, his body going rigid as he begins to come again, that blankness returning as he soars through his pleasure. He hears Nyx moan low, and then after a few quick snaps of his hips, he feels him thrust forward one more time, then stops. 

Prompto is thoroughly spent at the end of that round of sex, and can’t move a muscle. Nyx pulls out, and both share a kiss afterwards as they get resituated on the bedroll. “Happy birthday, Prompto.” Nyx whispers against his lips before pulling away from him again, a smile blooming on his face at the comment.

“Thank you.” He lifts his head up, and kisses Nyx again, before dropping back down due to his lack of strength from their coupling. 

A handkerchief is handed to him, and he makes do with the small fabric to get himself as clean as he can. A curative is handed to him, and he crushes it against his palm, the healing properties making him feel as good as new. 

“You want to sleep with me tonight?” Nyx asked, as they got settled inside of his sleeping bag. “I don’t mind. Doubt anyone else is going to say much of anything about it either.” 

He nods his head. “Hey Nyx?” 

“Yeah?” 

“Thanks for this. I didn’t think nineteen would be this fun.” 

“You have a lot of years left in you, Prompto. This is the tip of the iceberg.” Nyx grins, and kisses him softly on the lips. “Now, get some shut eye. We head back to the city tomorrow.” 

“Right.” 

Tomorrow, he’d find out of his friends remembered his birthday. He knows that they have, and can’t wait to see the texts and maybe voice messages they’ve left for him. He might be away from his best friends, but spending it with Nyx like this - it turned out to be a better birthday than he expected. 


End file.
